star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
IC-4447
|gender=Male |height=1.83 meters |mass= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |cyber= |era=Rise of the Empire Era |affiliation= Old Galactic Republic Grand Army of the Republic Galaar Squad Galactic Empire 501st Legion Squad 40 |masters= |apprentices= }} IC-4447, nicknamed Ennen, was a clone commando and a member of Galaar Squad, trained by a Corellian sergeant of the Cuy'val Dar to serve the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Ennen was raised and trained on Kamino with his colleague Bry. For this reason, they got along well with not too IC-1136 "Darman" and IC-1309 "Niner" from Omega Squad, which were brought up by their mandalorianisch Cuy'val Dar Kal Skirata. Shortly after Order 66, they received the order to eliminate Jilam Kester of the Old Jedi Order on Celen. The mission was successful, but Bry lost this life. Ennen mourned greatly to his last friend and behaved very quietly and closed after the incident. For this reason, he later took his life in the barracks back on Coruscant. Biography A Human male clone of the acclaimed bounty hunter Jango Fett, the clone trooper received the designation IC-4447 was born around the year 32 BBY on the planet Kamino for service in the Grand Army of the Republic. Granted advanced growth by the Kaminoan cloners, he was part of one of the first batches of clone troopers, and his early life largely incorporated Kaminoan flash training. During his training, IC-4447 gave himself a nickname known as "Ennen" and became a good friend to his fellow collegue Bry. As was the case with other clones who became officers, the Kaminoans spotted his natural leadership abilities early on, and over the next decade, he was put through additional command training and intensive programmed learning to develop his skills. In 22 BBY, Ennen served on the planet Geonosis in the opening battle of what became known as the Clone Wars, fighting on the side of the Old Galactic Republic against the native Geonosians and the Droid Army of the Separatist Alliance. He survived the First Battle of Geonosis and continued his Grand Army service in the resultant intergalactic conflict, swearing to defend all Republic citizens from harm as part of his oath of loyalty to the Republic state. After years of fighting, Ennen was involved in Order 66, an order in which he and all clone troopers were to execute their Jedi Generals without question. After Order 66 was enacted and Sheev Palpatine established the Galactic Empire, Galaar Squad was disbanded. Ennen, along with his squadmate, Bry, were combined with Omega Squad's Niner and Darman Skirata to form Squad 40 of the 501st Legion. On their first mission as a squad, they were sent to the planet Celen to capture Jilam Kester, an Antarian Ranger who was helping Jedi escape from the Empire. Upon storming the building where Kester was residing, the commandos came face to face with Jedi Master Iri Camas, who had previously led clone commandos as commander of the Republic's Special Operations Brigade. Camas distracted the commandos, allowing Kester to escape, and ended his own life by igniting a gas line and causing the building to explode. Bry was killed in the explosion, while the rest of the squad managed to escape. Following Bry's death, Ennen became withdrawn and depressed. When Squad 40 was sent on a mission to hunt down a Jedi on Coruscant, they successfully trapped the man. Ennen killed him; but they later discovered that the supposed Jedi was just a simple thief who had happened upon a lightsaber. Later, in the refreshers of the barracks, Ennen committed suicide, shooting himself with his DC-15s Side Arm Blaster. Appearances *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' Category:Clone Commandos Category:Clone Stormtroopers Category:Males Category:Human Clones